Pain Will be Cured When The Right Time Comes
by Aznboiathome
Summary: Chapter 7 finally up! Hercule suddenly die and Videl blames herself because of it. what will change between Videl and Gohan's relationship. will she stay the same? Pls R + R. Flames Accepted!
1. The First Days of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.   
This is my very first Fan-fiction and in my opinion this is a sucky story but pls. send me reviews so I'll know how I'm doing and also to give me encouragement. The main characters in this story are of course, Gohan, Videl and the usual characters of DBZ In this story, Gohan is 18 years old and Videl is about 17 but turning 18 really soon. Both of them are in High School and both are in their freshmen year. Goku and Vegeta are both dead at the time.   
Chapter 1: The First Days of School  
"Gohan!!! You beta wake up now and eat your breakfast before I go there and pour boiling water in your face!! It's the very first day of school and don't tell me you're going to be late," Chi-chi yelled while cooking breakfast for her son. Obviously, she has to cook tons of food cuz a plate ain't gonna satisfy Gohan. She got used to it though considering the way her husband and oldest son eats.  
"Galee!! You know this day is one of those days in the year that I never liked so pls. have some patience for me just for today and I promise the rest of the school year is going smoothly," Gohan said trying to make reasons. "Mom, I like school but not the first day!!"  
"Whatever," Chi-chi replied as if she never went through the same situation.  
Gohan finally stood up and slowly walked towards the dining table like a drunk person. Chi-chi came with tons of plates full of Gohan's favorite food, spaghetti with meatballs and melted cheese. She also brought a separate plate with less meatballs and cheese for her cuz she'll puke if she eats spaghetti with too much of them. Then she sat down across her son to have a little talk with him but Gohan finished eating really fast that Chi-chi didn't notice he was gone. Gohan took a warm shower and got dressed not wanting to be late for the first day of school.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gohan came to school which is about 100 miles from their house. He ran really fast not knowing where's he's supposed to go. Even though he tried really hard to not be late, he was still late for about 20 minutes because the school was like 500 times the size of their house and he had no idea where to go. Good thing their teacher, Ms. Cho-cha didn't care as much considering it was the first day of school. She had a sharp look towards him as if he was the very first person to be late in the whole school history but that was it. She looked to someone else right away trying not to be noticed by Gohan.  
"I'm sorry I'm late but I promise this won't happen again," Gohan said not looking at his teacher and at the same time, trying to make excuses like usual.   
"I'll let it pass this time but next time I won't and for sure, you're getting a Saturday detention for it."   
"Ok."  
Gohan's first day went pretty fast after trying to learn the basic rules of each of his seven classes. It was pretty tough for him trying to learn the rules and at the same time, trying to memorize the location of the seven classes. The worst thing about it was that none of his classes were close to each other. So he had to run really fast to not be late for his next class. It wasn't boring the whole time. He met some new friends and Videl who's in his first class which is Health. They never really talked a lot but it seems like the time has come for them to be exposed to each other especially with group projects.  
Gohan went home, had dinner, and told his mom about his first day and how he's late again in class. Chi-chi got mad because she's been wanting him to be like her; always early, an honor roll and always got A's in every class but it seems like her son's fate is going to be the opposite of hers. Gohan finally told Chi-chi about Videl and that she's in one of his classes, trying to change the subject. Chi-chi, who's been really into having Videl as Gohan's girl forgot all about Gohan's first day and excitedly listened to what Gohan has to say about Videl. Thinking in her mind "GRANDCHILDREN!!!" Gohan mentioned some things but not really of big interest for Chi-chi because Gohan himself never liked Videl for the fact that she acts like a hoe towards every guy that she meets. She's also one of the cool people in school who always get praises from teachers and students because of her talents and smartness. His mom knows about that and Videl's mom too but they don't know is Videl's attitude in school is way different from the way she acts at home. Gohan would love to tell them but he didn't wanna get in to her business considering that she never got into his even once. So to keep that from happening, he pretended to be sleepy and went to bed right away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"….," Gohan yawned while trying to get up on his feet. It felt like he's really tired and came from tons of work. He felt like he was paralyzed and there was no way he can ever move. To his relief, he was able to move within a minute and felt like a new born child with everything in his body new, all fresh and strong.  
"Gohan, don't tell me we're gonna go through this process every single day cuz my patience is running out so you betta not help it run out even more cuz the next time I have to wake you up, your face is going to be burned from boiling water like what I said yesterday and I ain't joking if you think I am," Chi-chi scolded.  
"I know ok. You don't have to tell me that every single day and I'm tired of it. Besides, you been saying the same thing since I was 4th grade but you never did it cuz your scared aren't you?", Gohan replied with total disrespect towards his mother.  
Gohan went to school without even kissing his mom good-bye. Chi-chi was used to it though, cuz since her husband died, Gohan's attitude changed dramatically. He's always mad at everything that he sees and his patience is not even half as Chi-chi's. Gohan was late again like usual and like what the teacher promised, he's getting a Saturday school for it and he still don't know what's gonna happen to him there. The teacher didn't say anything but she handed him the note for his mom to sign concerning the Saturday school. Gohan accepted it without even a complain cuz he'd rather be in school than to be with his mom who always nags at him.  
"As ya'll know, I gave ya'll free time yesterday but today ya'll gonna get the free time if you guys do everything I tell you without any complaints. Do ya'll understand me?," Ms. Cho-cha explained trying to not give her class too much pressure. "The first thing I want ya'll to do is get a piece of paper and try to have an interview with the person that sits next to you. I want you to write their name, age, and something interesting about that person. Then I want ya'll to get up with your partner and introduce him/her to the class as if you two are the only one's who know each other."  
Everyone agreed considering their free time if they followed the assignment, except Gohan because he didn't want to interview Videl and neither Videl does. But they didn't have any choice but to follow it because if they don't, the whole class is gonna really mad with them. Gohan started considering himself as a gentleman….  
"Ummmmm……was sup Videl?," Gohan asked wanting to get over the nonsense.  
"……," Videl said trying to ignore him.  
"Can you hear me? Cuz I want to get over this and I know you do too."  
"You got that right but not with you! Excuse me but I need to put some make-up on."   
"Look, I don't want to play games with you. I just want to get over this."  
"Whatever."  
"Why you getting an attitude on me. I never did anything to you."  
"…..," Videl said while rolling her eyes.  
"You know what,………,you know what? Forget this and forget you too."  
"Fine! Forget you too! Who wants to be your friend anyway?"  
Ms. Cho-cha gathered all the papers, crumpled each one of them and shuffled them to a big jar trying to make the day fun even though she herself knows that her class is the most boring class in the whole school. She started picking one of the crumpled paper and told the group to start their introduction. Every group finally finished their little presentation except for Gohan and Videl but Ms. Cho-cha didn't let it pass…  
"I know not all of you did your little presentation so whoever's group that is, pls. get up now before I give that group a big and fat F. Take note, this little presentation counts as 2 test grades so if you don't do it you're getting the F on your first report cards," Ms. Cho-cha explained wanting to scare Gohan and Videl at the same time.  
"We didn't do one," Gohan replied.  
"Yes we did," Bra yelled trying to cut off what Gohan was about to say. "You betta get up now Gohan or else."  
Sorry that's about it for now but I hope I get reviews so I'll keep going but if I don't, I guess I'll just stop this whole nonsense.  
~~Bee~~ 


	2. More of Each Other

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its components however I do own this story.

Before I start the next chapter of the story, I want to first thank the very first person who took his/her time to read my story and review. I'm serious, thank you. You encouraged me to continue to what I said was nonsense. Also thanks for the advice!! I also want to clear something up, Gohan and Videl are frshmen but in COLLEGE. I hope that helps! Anyway, enough of the drama and here we go…

Chapter 2 - More of Each Other

"Or else what?," Gohan answered back to Videl, ready to take her threat.

"Or else I'm going to do both our parts myself so you'll get an F in this class. That's what!"

"I don't care whatever happen to me!"

"Well, me NEITHER!"

**Videl started walking towards the middle of the class. When she was about to start the introduction of herself, Gohan suddenly stood up…**

"Wait."

"I'll give you 10 seconds to get here. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2.."

"I'm here."

"Good thing you realized how much this thing is worth!"

**Ms. Cho- cha interrupted to tell them to stop the arguing and get started with their little presentation before she gets bored and give them both something they wouldn't want to get.**

"You start Gohan," Videl whispered to Gohan not wanting to get her first F cuz for sure, she's getting grounded for it.

****

"Ok. This is ummm…Videl..Videl..Videl, what's your last name again?"

****

"Oh my gosh Gohan. Don't tell me you don't know your what so called hoe's last name!"

****

"Oh yeah, Videl. I forgot!"

****

There was a slight pause, Gohan didn't know what to say but he still went on..

"She's 18 years old."

****

"No! I'm only 17 years but turning 18 this April," Videl said starting to get mad. "This all your fault. If we only prepared."

****

"Don't blame all on me! You didn't wanna do this at first either so stop your complaints!," Gohan answered back. "Oops I mean she's 17 turning 18 this April."

****

Ms. Cho- cha interrupted again and told Gohan to tell something interesting about her.

"The interesting about her is that she is expert in everything like getting good grades, flirting, and especially hiding secrets."

****

With too much embarrassment on her, Videl kicked Gohan's foot really hard that Gohan can barely stand straight. Videl started her introduction for Gohan and to be fair with him, she pretended like she didn't know Gohan's last name even she really does.

"This guys right here is Gohan..Gohan..Gohan.., what's your last name?," Videl asked.

"Son."

"Oh yeah, Gohan SON."

"He's 18 years old turning 17 because of his abnormality."

**Gohan, still hasn't recovered from the pain that Videl gave her started to turn red because of his embarrassment. Videl continued…**

"The most interesting thing about him is that he's like a kid who doesn't know how to mind his own business. I think he should be on those shows where people talk about other people's business. Also he takes so long to understand that he's dad is dead and there's nothing that he could do to change it. That's it for now and I'll sure be knowing more things about him in the future. Stay tune."

**Outraged of what Videl said Gohan just left and slammed the door really hard that it felt like it was about to fall. Videl, not that guilty of what she did just smiled and went back to her seat. The class eventually got the rest of the class time for their free time. When the class ended, Ms. Cho- cha called Videl and told her to stay to have a word with her. Videl came and sat down at the chair in front of her.**

"Your behavior wasn't really necessary," Ms. Cho- cha explained trying to be calm. "You didn't have to go that far with your introduction for Gohan and I'm sure Gohan's feelings was really hurt about what you said."

"We'll I know he got hurt and I sure did too."

"I know that but you didn't have to go beyond the topic and talk about his dad."

"Because of this, you'll be joining Gohan for his Saturday detention which is tomorrow and you better be there if you don't want to get the first F of your life!"

"Ok fine but is Gohan gonna be there too?"

"Duh! Didn't you hear what I told him earlier. I said he got a Saturday detention because of his tardiness. And guess what, you too are gonna be picking up trash all around the school TOGETHER! Do I make myself clear?"

"But."

"No buts! Your going there for 4 hours picking trash with him. NO EXCUSES!"

"Ok." 

**Since they have about fifteen minutes to go to their next class, Videl had enough time to get to her next class without having to rush. Inside her mind she's already thinking on what she's suppose to do; accept her first F and not have to go with Gohan on a Saturday or just take the whole 3 hours with Gohan picking trash with her. Well of course, she picked the trash picking with Gohan. Besides, who would want to get an F for a report card just because of a little presentation?**

The day ended quickly. Even I didn't notice it pass. We'll duh this is a story! Even you guys didn't notice it pass. Videl went home and went to her bed right away since her dad is always in his business. There were lots to eat in the refrigerator but she didn't want to get fat so she just laid on her bed. She started to feel guilty about what happened and now she doesn't know how she's going to face him after what happened. Is she going to apologize or would she just not talk to him and ignore him like he's not there at all. Then while thinking, she fell asleep…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Gohan's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Gohan didn't know that he was still that affected about the death of his dad. He thought about it for a while and like Videl, he fell asleep too. A while after he started to have a dream…it was his dad telling him that it's been a year and it's about time for him to accept his death and that he's doing good up in heaven. He also told him that he needs to start fixing his life before it's too late because there lots of other things and opportunity that he needs to get into and it's just a waste of time to not doing anything at all to at least help him cope with the pain. Gohan thought his dad was really there so he woke up suddenly mentioning his dad's name a couple of times then he stopped realizing it wasn't real. But now he felt better because of what his dad told him. It seemed like a thorn had been finally taken out of him after a while of keeping to himself. 

He stood up, got his phone and dialed Ms. Cho- cha's number hoping that she's still in her classroom. The phone rang several times then finally, Ms. Cho- cha answered…

"Hello."

****

"Hi Ms. Cho- cha. This is Gohan."

****

"Oh how are you Gohan?"

****

"I'm fine thanks. I just wanted to apologize about what happened in class today. I didn't mean to leave disrespectfully." 

****

"I understand Gohan and I know what your going through."

****

"Thanks Ms. Cho- cha. Thanks for your understanding."

****

"Yeah but don't forget you have a Saturday detention this coming Saturday. You better be there ok. Also, your gonna have company. I don't wanna tell you the name but I hope you'll be there to see that person."

****

"Yes I will."

****

"Bye."

"Bye."

****

They both hung up. Gohan started thinking who might be his company this Saturday. He went back to his bed and continued his thinking. Then he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SATURDAY SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day finally came…

That's about it for now. I hope you like it more than the first chapter. I know it's boring but stay tuned for the next chapter. The boringness might start to turn into fun and excitement. I hope ya'll review to give me advices and what you think about the chappie. Thanks in advance!

~~Bee~~ 

****


	3. Unexpected Things On a Saturday Detentio

****

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of DBZ components or its characters.

A/N: Thanks again for those people who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Anyways I'll go ahead and show you guys what I was talking about last chappie. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 - Unexpected Things on a Saturday Detention Part 1

The Saturday finally came. Gohan, stood up as soon as the alarm clock rang. He had no idea who would be his company for his detention but he had a feeling that he knows the person. He went down the stairs and ate is breakfast really quick and left not even saying good-bye to his mom, like usual. It took him about 30 minutes to get to school but he didn't really pay attention to the time as it passed because he was so busy looking for a nice place to stay at after the detention. 

The school seemed strange because he didn't hear any noise. Usually it would be really loud. 

"Isn't there any teachers around," Gohan thought to himself.

"Of course there is, me," Miss Cho-Cha said from nowhere but she came out behind him after a few seconds or so.

"Oh, I thought there was no one here. I was about to leave. Good thing you came."

"Well, you would sure get a double Saturday detention if you actually attempted to leave."

"Whatever! Let's just get over this."

"Okay. Follow me."

**Gohan followed Ms. Cho-Cha for like about 5 minutes and thought…**

"This is really getting boring. Where do I have to serve this detention?"

**He still followed her anyways…**

****

After 10 minutes of following Ms. Cho-cha through long hallways that seemed like miles, Ms. Cho-cha finally stopped and pointed at a room where obviously looked like the room Gohan would be spending his day. Full of anxiety, Gohan asked

"If you don't mind, I would just like to know who's going to be my company for this whole 7 hours?"

"We'll, I do mind so you just wait and see. She'll probably be here in a few minutes because she called my cell before you came and said that she'll be a little late."

"A SHE?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Just couldn't believe that girls get into detention too and unbelievably, from YOU!"

"You thought I wouldn't be giving detention to females?"

"Yes. I thought you were a sexist."

"Anyway, just get in that room and wait for her. I'll come over every ten minutes to check on you guys and counting it, that's about 40 something times right?"

"What do you think we are, kindergartens?"

"Well, yes because both of you doesn't know how to act with proper manners."

**Minutes have passed but Gohan's company hasn't arrived yet. Ms. Cho-cha was finally getting pissed but still tried to be very calm. Few more minutes after that, she came, not knowing that she'd have a company who she never liked being with.**

**Videl opened the door getting ready for the yelling she'd be getting form Ms. Cho-cha and she wasn't mistaken, she started yelling at her as soon as she came in.**

"What in this blue world took you really long?"

Videl wasn't able to speak as if someone died and if I'm not mistaken, someone did die. She opened her mouth just before Ms. Cho-cha get really mad at her.

"Something bad happen and I hope you'd give me time to have this moment for myself."

"I guess I'll just re-scheduleyou and your company's detention, how bout next Saturday?"

"No it's ok, I can handle this."

**Videl sat down still hasn't noticed who her company is and same with Gohan because he's been looking at the window since he got in. Ms. Cho-cha left and she locked the door to make sure they wouldn't go out. **

Minutes have passed and Videl finally realized she has company so she turned around and tried to figure out if she knew him. At the same time Gohan got bored looking at the window so he turned and looked at his company and both stood up and said…

"YOU! What the heck are you doing here?"

**Both didn't answer and realized they should have known the answer since both of them did something Ms. Cho-cha didn't like and that was to get into each other's business. They tried to ignore each other for the first 3 hours while Ms. Cho-cha came back to the class and noticed they haven't even moved around since the time the detention started but she didn't care that much at all.**

Both finally realized it would be really boring to just sit there and do nothing so both stood up at the same time and tried to look around the room to find something worth their time spending until they couldn't find any so they just went back to their seats without even saying a word to each other. Ms. Cho-cha came back and said…

"Aren't you guys gonna talk to each other? I've noticed that obviously since I always check on you guys every ten minutes."

Gohan tried to change the subject.

"Isn't there any food to eat? I'm really starving. Would you mind if we take a break for at least 30 minutes to at least take care of our business and get something to eat?"

"Of course, I do. But I'm a bit hungry too so I'll just get both of you food if you give your money. I'm not gonna go out there to buy you both food with my own sweat. I'm not that nice."

"I know that," Gohan replied while Videl was still quiet, not saying a word.

"What do you want girl?" asked Ms. Cho-cha. 

"Doesn't matter," Videl replied as if she was talking to a younger person.

"We'll it better matter especially if you're buying food with your own money."

Videl got up and handed Ms. Cho-cha her five dollar bill. "Buy everything nice."

"If you don't realize, you only gave five bucks!"

"Just buy anything then and can you please leave now?"

"Wait! I need to get Goten money and orders as well."

"Who cares about him anything anyway?"

Goten got up and just ignored what Videl said , reach onto his pocket and gave Ms. Cho-cha his ten dollar bill. "Just get an extra large fries and a quadriple cheese burger , and of course, a jumbo soda."

"You think you can finish all those," Videl interrupted.

"Those are not enough, if I only had more money…," Gohan replied, surprised a little that Videl finally said something not mean and not nice.

"Whatever!" Ms. Cho-cha said.

**While Ms. Cho-cha was gone…**

"It's all because of you that we have to stay here for hours," Videl said obviously in a blaming tone.

"You know what, it's both our fault. If you only tried to be nice to me and considered the things that I'm going through, this wouldn't have happened."

"Ok I admit. I gave you an attitude which made you give me one too. But isn't that just fair for the both of us since we're both being punished for it?"

"Yeah…I guess.

**A few minutes have passed and Ms. Cho-cha finally came…**

"Can you give me a hand here Goten," Ms. Cho-cha asked sounding a little nicer than before.

"Sure. Hope you got all my orders."

"Hope you got all of mine too because I'm starving as well," Videl said strangely as if she were drunk.

"Yah, yah, yah, I got all of it and Goten, you still have a few cents for change."

"You can have if you want since you're as cheap as my cents."

"You are really in trouble Goten," Videl whispered sounding a little mad.

"Can you please stop interrupting," Gohan yelled while taking his food from Ms. Cho-cha.

"We'll Goten, you can't blame her because I wouldn't just let a student say something to me like that."

**So without hesitating, Ms. Cho-Cha slapped Goten really hard that Goten couldn't believe a woman slapped him. I mean nobody ever slapped Goten, not even his own mom. So without hesitating, Goten gathered all his courage and slapped Ms. Cha-cha's face fifteen billion times harder than her slap. Ms. Cho-cha's couldn't believe it either but before she could complain, she feel unconscious to the ground. Videl couldn't believe it either but she did. Both realized that they could take advantage of this since no one else is there to check on them and when Ms. Cho-cha wakes up, she wouldn't even remember what happen. **

**Both took the advantage and left…**

A/N: Pls. Review you guys because I really have more excitement to write for the next chappie but I wouldn't want to keep writing if no one's reviewing. Thanks in advance and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


	4. Unexpected Things on a Saturday Detentio

****

Disclaimer: Same as usual.

A/N: Thank you for those people who read and reviewed my chapter 3 and also for those other people who read the whole three chapters. Can I ask you guys a little favor? Can u guys write a review for each chapter you read so that I would know which chapter I did good on and you know to get more people to read it. Also can u guys tell you friends to check out my story and review as well. I would really appreciate it. One last thing…I'm very sorry for the names on the last chapters I don't know what happened but I accidentally put Goten instead of Gohan. I hope everything is clear now. Well, let's start the fun…

Chapter 4: Unexpected Things on a Saturday Detention Part 2

Gohan and Videl took the advantage and left. At first, Videl didn't want to go but Gohan persuaded her that Ms. Cho-cha wouldn't really know unless they tell her about it. Videl finally agreed, both went out the campus but before they separated, Videl finally talked to Gohan in a calm way as if she forgot everything that happened to both of them. 

"Gohan," Videl said stuttering a little.

"What's that Videl?" Gohan replied a little surprised on how Videl approached him.

"I just wanted to apologize and all that. I mean I started everything. I should've just cooperated with you at the first place but instead, I gave you an attitude. I should've understood your situation. It's just that I never experienced having a family or a love one die. But now I do since my cat died. I thought of what would I feel if it wasn't just a cat? What if it was a person?"

"Well I guess we'll just forgive and forget ok. Friends?"

"Sure. Good thing now, I have someone to talk to and not have to keep everything to myself."

"Me too."

"I don't know but even though I've only had my cat for a few weeks, I feel like there's something important to it that makes it especial. Maybe it's because my dad gave it to me. Oh well, my dad can always get me a new one."

"Videl, it's not like that. You should give importance to other living things. How would you feel if you were a cat and people didn't care even if you die in pain. Speaking of pain, how did the cat die?"

"It got hit by a truck."

"That's awful. I'm really sorry."

"That's ok. I think we'll be the best of friends."

"I guess…"

**Both didn't notice the time pass. It's been an hour since they left but finally they did notice it…**

"Videl, we better get back now or we'll be in serious trouble."

"You're right!"

"Let's go."

**Both were just on time when they came back in class. Ms. Cho-cha was still unconscious but finally woke up a few minutes after.**

"What happen?" Ms. Cho-cha asked.

"Nothing," both replied at the same time. "You just fell unconscious to the ground."

"How disrespectful for the both of you not to help me in such situation," Ms. CH-cha said getting a little suspicious but just ignored it. "Anyway, you guys both have a few more hours here, might as well use it wisely instead of just sitting here doing nothing."

**Both decided to just follow Ms. Cho-cha's advise. They felt like it would consume the time. They finished all their work in about an hour and a half. Ms. Cho-cha came back once every 10 minutes but decided to extend it to once every 30 minutes. Talked again…**

"Gohan how was the first few days of your fathers death."

"It was really awful. Full of mourning and one of those days, I felt I wanted to die too cuz I got to the point where I couldn't handle the situation any longer."

"I don't think I'm ready for a love one's death. I don't even know what would my reactions be."

**The two talked as if they were married. Telling each and almost every single problem they have until Ms. Cho-cha came and said they survived and that they can leave. Both didn't notice the time but still, they were both happy to survive a Saturday detention. Gohan finally asked Videl something Videl never expected him would ask…**

"Videl, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Gohan?"

**Gohan paused for a while still not sure if he's doing the right thing. But he just continued anyway…**

"I'm just wondering if you would come with me to **_____________.**"

****

A/N: I'll just leave this blank for now and you just find out on the next chapter what that blank is. Thanks in advance for those people who just read this and will review. At first I decided I should make this chapter longer but I didn't want to give all the things I have on my head while I was typing this so I just decided to cut the chapter in half. I hope you guys enjoyed. I guarantee there'll be more unexpected things coming up.


	5. Too Much of a Good Thing

****

A/N: Even though there were not that much people who reviewed, I'm still continuing this because I hope more people will read it. For those people who reviewed my fourth chapter, all I have to say is you guys are keeping it strong and once again, I really do appreciate it that you guys wasted your precious times on my story. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: Duh!

Chapter 5 - Too Much of a Good Thing

"I'm just wondering if you would come with me to the cemetery to visit my dad cuz since he died, I never really had the guts to visit him but it seems like people do get strong not only physically but of course emotionally**,**" Gohan said a hesitantly.

"Sure, why not," Videl replied. 

"Thanks Videl, I never expected you to come since we just started becoming friends not even for a day."

"That's why I'm coming with you so that we'll get to know each other better."

"Great idea. Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**The two left right away and came at the cemetery in a matter of minutes. Videl thought the flying was really fun because she hasn't done it in years. As much as Videl did, Gohan had fun as well not only because he's finally visiting his dad but also because he found a new friend who used to be an enemy in a way before. Everything had changed since that day…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Week Later…

Gohan almost fell out of his bed when the alarm clock rang. He's still not used to it's annoying sound. A few minutes later he got up and went downstairs to eat his breakfast while complementing her mom about the food. Chi - chi got a little surprised when Gohan finally said something nice to her after a year of terror within their house. Gohan got dressed really fast and left but this time, he kissed his mom good-bye.

'Gohan is getting stranger these past few days and it seems like his world turned upside down. Everything is now the opposite of before. Since Goku's death, he never talked to me, never complement me, and most sadly, never kissed me good-bye. It felt like he was blaming me for his father's death,' Chi-chi thought while Gohan got out of the house and made his way up in the clouds.

**Gohan didn't go straight to school, instead, he went to Videl's house for them to go together on the way to school. Gohan knocked on Videl's room window then suddenly, the window opened…**

"Oh hi Gohan, what's up?" Videl greeted Gohan in a more friendlier way than yesterday.

'It's been great since we became friends,' Gohan thought to himself.

"Gohan!" Videl snapped her fingers noticing that Gohan wasn't paying any attention.

"What?" Gohan replied right away to pretend he was listening. "Oh yeah, it's been great since…"

"Since what?" Videl asked with anxiety.

**Gohan blushed, even though he wanted to tell her she was the reason why, he couldn't, he still needed to save more courage to be able to say such things to his new friend. But he had no choice, he couldn't think of anything to say so he just said it anyway…**

"Since…" Videl still waiting for the answer.

"Ok fine, since we became friends," Gohan replied unsure of how will Videl react to it.

"Really?"

"I guess."

"No, for real?"

"Yes. I don't know but since you came into my life, everything turned upside down."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well before, I had no one to tell my problems to so I just kept it to myself."

"What about your mom, from my sources, I know she's a nice woman."

"I know that but it seems like something in my heart tells me that I should blame her for my dad's death."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe because I see them everyday and I never saw her show my dad that she loves him."

'How can u see love when you never experienced it,' Videl thought to herself. "But you know, you shouldn't judge people right away. Maybe your mom is just a person who got hidden characters within her. It doesn't mean that you never saw her show love to your dad that she doesn't love him. Maybe that's how she show her love, hidden. Gohan, your mom is getting old so if I were you, I would make peace with her before you regret that you never forgave her or even gave her the chance to explain herself. You might not know, but maybe she herself don't know why you been mad at her."

"Thanks for the advice Videl, I really appreciate it. I love you friend."

"That's good Gohan, you just need to open and re-check your heart. Maybe you need to start cleaning it. I Love you too FRIEND."

"How's your life, how did it change when we became friends?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I realized that guys have feelings to and it's just bed to play with them or make promises to them that will never happen. So guess what I did? I told everyone of them that I would only give my virginity to the man I truly and honestly love. Maybe I acted like a hoe towards guys but believe it or not I'm still a virgin."

**Gohan couldn't believe it. **

"That's nice friend, keep up the good work. You know what we have 5 minutes to get to school or we're in trouble again."

"Why, you regretted to be in that Saturday school?"

"It's not that. It's just that it's really boring to stay in a room for hours doing nothing but looking at windows and ceiling."

"I guess you have a point. Let's go."

"Ok."

**So they flew up in the air but Gohan realized they have less than three minutes to get to school so he carried his friend in his arms not caring if she wanted to be carried or not and he turned into super saiyan to boost up his speen and within 30 seconds, he's at the top of the school. He put Videl down and turned himself beck to normal. They went down stairs and just on time for Ms. Cho - cha's class, I mean boring class.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

During Ms. Cho-cha's Class

Gohan raised his hand and asked Ms. Cho-cha a question…

"Ms. Cho-cha, do you like to dance cha-cha."

"Is that a question or an insult huh Gohan?"

"No, I'm serious, dead serious."

"Well I do know how to dance it but it's not really my thang ya'll know."

"I have another question for you Ms. Cho-cha?"

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Umm…Since me and Videl didn't get to introduce each other to the class the way you wanted us to be, will you be generous to give us some time to do it right now?"

"Gohan, I think I'll let you do it since I have nothing planned for today anyway."

**Both Gohan and Videl stood up and started introducing each other to the class…**

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the fifth chapter of my story and hope you guys review. You guys are keeping me strong. Thank you very very much! See ya'll next time!


	6. A Lovely Day for the Two

****

Disclaimer: I'm kinda getting pissed with these…do I really have to put them?

A/N: Even though there weren't that much people who reviewed to my chapter 5, I'm still continuing since someone did review and told me to keep on going. Thanks a lot to you my friend! Anyway here we go with my sixth chapter…

Chapter 6 - A Lovely Day for the Two

As I was saying… both got up with smiles on their faces. All Videl did was giggle the whole time. She couldn't resist it. There's something in her that's making her happy and excited as they go in front of the crowd. When they got there, they had a little argument about who's going to introduce first because both of them wanted to be first. But it finally ended and Videl went first…

"Ok class. Listen carefully because you might miss some really interesting facts about Gohan. Anyway, here we go…First, I'll tell you guys about Gohan's appearance. Well, Gohan is very cute or should I say a handsome guy. If you guys don't know, he's the most cutest guy I've ever met."

Gohan started to blush. Everyone were surprised with what Videl had said because they weren't expecting her to say such things. Even Ms. Cho-cha was pretty surprised but she just kept quite and continued listening…

"Gohan is about six foot and he got a well built body. This one time, I felt like I'm going to faint when I saw it because I never expected that he's hiding such a fine body behind that shirt he's wearing."

****

Gohan blushed even more…

"Gohan is also a very nice and friendly guy. Actually now, we're best friends. I would consider him as a very gentleman person. If I was his girlfriend, I wouldn't let him go and I'll ask him to marry me right away but the only thing is, we're not going out."

****

The whole class said, "Awwwwwwwwwwww…..how sweet!"

"Umm… I have one more thing to say. I want to apologize to Gohan for the things I said to him before. I really didn't mean to say such thing especially now that we know each other more."

****

Gohan couldn't take more of the things Videl was saying so he said…

"Now it's my turn."

"I'm not done yet Gohan."

"Come on. Just let me do this."

"Alright."

"Ok class this right here is Videl. A very sweet and caring woman. You all might think she flirts a lot but that's not really her. Trust me. I know more things about her than you guys do."

****

Videl nodded…

"She's about 5 foot tall, beautiful for me, nice, and of course, friendly.

****

Videl couldn't help it either…she started blushing.

"I also have one last thing to say to Videl. I also want to apologize for judging her right away. I didn't mean to say such things. Videl, I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven and me too, Gohan, I'm sorry too."

****

Everyone **went…**

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

****

The introductions finally ended. MS. Cho-cha decided to let some students out to buy some things for a party. Everyone agreed to chip in some money because all of them been waiting for a party. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

30 Minutes Later 

Food finally came. MS. Cho-cha had a radio and luckily, someone brought their cds so the party got better. They started playing some music then started eating. The food was great and everything but suddenly the principal came. Her name is Ms. Ong - Ong, half Chinese and half Taiwanese…

"Can someone exactly tell me what's going on up in here? Someone?"

Nobody even dared to answer the principal so MS. Cho-cha calmed down and finally spoke…

"Ummm…I forgot to make a lesson plan for today and I was really tired so I decided to just have a party since it's Friday anyway."

"Excuse you! You have no right to just decide anything in this school. It should always first come to me and I'll approve it. Besides why don't you just make them do some work from the book. Parties are not acceptable. They are suppose to be learning and not having parties."

"But."

"Your excuses are lame Ms. Cho-cha so I suggest that you pack up your things and leave before I do something to you."

****

Ms. Cho-cha finally took all her courage to talk back and say…

"Excuse you too. It doesn't mean that you're the principal that you get to do whatever you want but because I respect you I'll leave."

****

Ms. Cho-cha gathered all her thangs and started walking towards the door but first she had to do two things before she leaves…first she said good-bye to her students and second she came up to Ms. Ong-Ong, slapped her real hard and gave her a wedgie afterwards. Ms. Ong-ong couldn't believe it but before she could even say something, Ms. Cho-cha already left. So the students started speaking… 

"Who's gonna be our teacher?"

"I'll try to find one today but If I can't, it'll have to be me."

Everyone was surprised because they already know that MS. Ong- Ong is a terror and they can't even last an hour with her. So Gohan thought of a plan that'll make their days better…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

****

Monday

MS. Ong- Ong got inside the class. Gohan wasn't in class. Everyone was wondering especially Videl. Then suddenly the phone rang. Ms. Ong- Ong got up and answered the phone. The voice was a male…

"Ummm…is this Ms. Ong - Ong's class?"

"Speaking."

"This is the veterinary hospital and I just want to inform you that your dog got ran over by a car and it's on its critical condition so if I were you, I'd make a leave for about a month so that you can watch over it before it dies."

The person hung up before Ms. Ong- Ong had the time to say something. She was shocked and worried not knowing that it was a plain joke by of course Gohan. She left, not even caring for the people in the class. Everyone didn't even ask her what happen but they all were just very happy that they didn't care. Then about a minute or two Gohan appeared laughing hysterically, people didn't know why. Videl went up to him and asked… 

"Why in this blue world are you laughing?"

****

Gohan continued to laugh as if he didn't hear a word Videl had just said.

"Gohan, what's the matter."

****

Gohan finally stopped and told her…

"Guess what I just did?"

"What?"

"I pretended to be a veterinarian and called Ms. Ong- Ong to tell her that her dog got ran over by a car and that she needs to be out for a month to take care of it."

"Oh Gohan you are sure getting in trouble."

"Let's not think about that for now. Can we?"

"I guess. But do you think we should tell the class."

"I guess not. I don't want this to spread easily."

"Oh Gohan."

"Don't worry I'll admit it. At least there'll be days of freedom for us right. If I have to do that joke every time just for her to leave, I'll do it even if I get punished."

"We'll let's think about that later on. Lets' not waste our precious moments."

****

The school day finally ended with so much laughter and fun. Gohan and Videl finally left the school building when suddenly rain poured down from the dark clouds. Even though it was only 3 in the afternoon, the clouds got really dark and it seems like a storm is coming. So Gohan and Videl decided to stay in an abandoned shack…

"Co'mon Videl, we've got to do this. It's pretty dangerous outside and I don't want you to get hurt so pls."

"But."

"No buts. I care for you and you know that. Since we became friends, I treated you like a sister, my own sister or sometimes even more than just that."

"What exactly do you mean by that."

****

Gohan couldn't answer for a while but he did…

"We'll like my mom."

"Gohan how sweet of you but not funny."

****

Gohan wasn't really going to say such thing but that's the only thing that got into his mind and he didn't want to tell her the truth. He thinks it's not the right time.

"If you only know Gohan how much I'm falling for you. But no I have to stop this nonsense. Gohan loves me as a friend but nothing more than that except for a mother!" Videl thought while the rain got even worse.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Two hours later…

"Oh Gohan, the rain is getting worser and worser. Will we ever get back before night?"

"Hope so Videl…hope so."  


"What am I going to do. My dad is going to get really mad at me."

"I'm sure he'll understand. If ever he punishes you, I'll take your punishment for you my friend."

"Gohan it doesn't matter! My dad won't understand and I'm sure he'll get even pist if you try to help me."

****

So without haste, Videl got out and ran with Gohan staring at her while running away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**At Videl's House**

Videl got to her house and finally at the door. She knocked a couple of times until the maid opened the door beside her was her father, Hercule.

"Videl what in this world happen. Why didn't you just call us so that I could've sent the driver to pick you up."

"Umm…"

"You were with that Gohan huh?"

"Yeah."

"I knew he was a bad influence."

"No dad, actually he helped but I ran away that's why I got wet."

"Stop this nonsense Videl."

"This is not nonsense and if you don't want to listen to me, then fine."

****

Videl left and went to her room. She didn't know Gohan followed her to her house and heard everything that she and her dad talked about…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Dinner Time**

"Maid, go call Videl now and tell her to come down her and eat."

"Yes sir."

****

The maid went up the stairs as Hercule had ordered and found no one in Videl's room…She went back down and told Hercule…

"Sir, Sir, Sir. Videl, Videl is missing."

"What?"

"I went up there and saw the window opened. I think she left because I looked inside her closet and most all of her clothes are gone. I don't think she'll be back soon."

"Alright give me the phone, now!"

"Here sir."

Hercule called the army and told them about Videl's presence. Right away, the army left and assured Hercule that they'll not stop until they find her.

Videl just got out of the house right before the maid got in. She was relieved that the maid didn't catch her. She got sick and tired of her father always judging her actions and everything she do so she decided to leave him forever…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Gohan's Place

Gohan sat at the couch watching TV when the door bell rang and he had no idea who it was.

"Goten!Go open the door now!"

****

Goten ran as fast as he could while eating his chips. As he open the door, he started to get even happier because Videl is there.

"Videl!" **Goten ran and hugged Videl. **

Videl felt weak, a little sick and she couldn't take it anymore so she fell on the ground. Gohan ran up to her and carried her to the their spare room.

~~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

An Hour Later… 

Videl finally woke up realizing that she's in a room, with the windows closed, as well as the door. A few minutes later, Chi-chi got in the room to check on her…

"Thank God your safe."

"Why did you think I died."

"Not necessarily but we were worried about you especially Gohan."

****

With what Chi-chi had said, Videl got up her bed when Chi-chi left and went to the living room where Gohan was busy watching tv. Then Videl suddenly went up to him and said…

"Your mom told me you were really worried about me."

"What?"

"Com'on Gohan, it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth."

"What truth?"

"That you were worried about me."

****

Gohan didn't want to say anything else so he tried to change the subject…

"Uh Videl, I want you to know that I heard the whole conversation of you and your dad and I have decided that we should stop seing each other since your dad considers me as a bad influence for you."

"Look Gohan, I left the house because I chose you instead of him."

"You just said one of the examples. Look it's already obvious that I am ruining your relationship with your father so I should really get away from you."

"Look Gohan, me and my dad's relationship had been ruined years before we met so don't blame yourself."

"I'm sorry Videl but…"

****

Videl couldn't think of anything to shut him up so she kissed him that Gohan was shocked…

"That was only a friendly kiss okay."

****

Gohan still couldn't believe it but he liked it though only not showing any proof. 

"Well you didn't have to do that."

"I couldn't think of anything to hush you up so I did that."

****

**~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~**

Minutes Later…

Chi-chi went to the living room and told Gohan and Videl that it's time for dinner. So both without reply went straight to the table while Goten went to the Tv and changed it to the news station.

On the news Hercule was being interviewed and was announcing a high amount of price for anyone who can bring Videl to him alive because his army couldn't find her at all. Not even a trace since she was able to fly. The price money was 1,000,000 dollars. Goten felt excited knowing Videl was just around. Then Chi-chi told him to get to the table and start eating and made him promise that he'll not give Videl back to them. Without a choice, Goten agreed not wanting to be punished. Videl thanked him afterwards and the eating marathon started.

Since that day, Hercule never stopped announcing the prizes he'd give for bringing Videl alive to him and he actually raise it a million everyday. It been ten days ago already so it's now 10,000,000 dollars. Videl finally decided to show up.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

AN HOUR LATER

Videl finally got to their house where all the reporters were and as well as the armies. The whole world was watching too… Videl went up to him and said…

"Look dad, to be honest with you, I want you to know that I will never come back in this house to live with you, always judging me and getting in my business so from now on stop looking for me because even if a million people bring me to you, I will always leave you because you were never a dad for me and you will never will be."

****

With that said, Videl left and went back to the son's house not caring about what will his dad say. In Hercule's mind, he couldn't bare his only daughter telling him such things but he just kept the pain until everyone left. Then, he went to his room after ordering all the maids in his house and armies to leave him. Everyone finally left not wanting to get fired.

A few minutes after everyone left, Hercule felt something that he had never felt before. It was his heart hurting and hurting, worser and worser, every minute. He couldn't ask for help because his house was so big that he realized no one would be able to hear him anyway so he just kept all the pain to himself, not realizing he was having a heart attack and dying.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Two Days Later

All Hercule's employees decided to go back to the house because they felt that Hercule might want their company by now. But when they got in the huge house and Hercule's room, they found something unbearable… So one of the maids went to Hercule, lying on the ground with his hand on his chest. She ckecked his pulse and realizing that he had been dead already so she told one of the maids to call 911.

The police, firetruck, and medical came within 5 minutes of the call. They went inside Hercule's house and checked if there was any chance of him living. But it was too late, they had traced that he had been dead for two days. Hercule's employees informed them about Hercule's command to all of them before he died and it was for them to leave him.

The ambulance called the reporters to show the whole scene on the news and after that, they brought him to the morgue where the doctors checked and tried to trace the cause of his death… 

~*************~************~**********~************~*****************~

Dinner at the Son's House

While Gohan, Goten, Chi-chi and Videl were having fun while eating dinner, they tried to listen for news waiting if Hercule would still be making his announcements but luckily, he didn't but a woman on a black shirt came on screen and started reporting about the death of a famous loved hero , Hercule.

Videl couldn't believe it so she just said…

"Maybe dad is just making this up and paying all those people to show that it's real to make me come back to him."

****

But when they showed Hercule's body totally not breathing inside the morgue, Videl finally believed it and before she could actually react to it, she fell unconscious to the ground. Gohan carried her to his room and left her there.

A/N: That was pretty long wasn't it. Anyway, I hope all those time I wasted just to write this chappie was worth it. I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I did. I didn't want to waste time on Videl's side so I decided to just get rid of Hercule but don't worry there's a better reason why and I will reveal it when I get more reviews. Thank You all! Hope you watch out for the coming chappies and pls. review

. Bye! See ya'll next time!


	7. One of the Saddest Momments

****

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own this thing or any of it.

Chapter 7 - One of the Saddest Moments

Morning finally came, Videl woke up with dried tears on her cheeks, ran up to Gohan and asked:

"Gohan is my dad really dead?"

**Gohan didn't want to lie to Videl so he told her the truth.**

"He is dead. The news showed his dead body yesterday. I'm sorry about that."

**There was a long and lifeless pause. Videl still couldn't believe what Gohan told her so she went and ran to Chi - chi who was cooking for lunch. Then she asked:**

"Chi - chi."

"What is it my dear?"

"I want to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Is my dad really dead?"

"To tell you the truth he really is dead."

"No!"

"I'm not lying."

"Don't you lie to me."

"I'm not."

"No he's not dead!"

"Accept the truth."

**Tears started to fall down Videl's cheeks . Even though she was filled with tears and sadness, part of her still didn't want to believe what she just found out. So she ran back to her room, locked the door and cried more…**

Lunch time came. Chi -chi ordered Goten, her youngest son to go call Videl for Lunch. Goten went to Videl's room and knocked on the door as hard as he could yelling at Videl to open the door. Videl didn't reply, not even a whisper. Gohan felt really worried about the situation. Chi -chi felt that Videl might not want to eat so she just ordered Goten to come back and eat. Goten followed.

Dinner time came and Videl still didn't come out of her room. Gohan felt really worried now so he went to Videl's room and open it since he got a key to it.

Videl wasn't sleeping or even crying. She was just at the floor looking all shock and pale. It seems like she not on her real self. Gohan tried to talk to her but she wouldn't say anything at all. Gohan finally left…

*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*

Next Day

Now Gohan is becoming very very impatient so he went to Videl's room once again. Videl was still in the same spot and the same face. Gohan went to put her up but she seemed to be trying to fight but Gohan was stronger so he was able to do it. Then without thinking he started slapping Videl really hard then he said:

"Videl, are you trying to kill yourself?"

No reply…

"Videl c'mon we're here for you. You can always tell us your problems."

No reply…

"Videl I thought you're a strong woman but you seem to be proving me wrong."

Then unexpectedly, Videl stood straight and slapped Gohan that Gohan fell on his back.

"You know what Gohan, you just don't know how it feels to have someone die from your family and that person is mad at you. He's really making me very very guilty."

"Videl you are wrong about that because you know what, before my dad died, we had a very very big fight that he almost killed me."

Videl didn't know what to reason now so she started blaming Gohan…

"You know what Gohan, my dad was right. You really are a bad influence for me but it's now too late because he's dead and I bet I was the reason why he died."

****

Gohan never expected Videl to be blaming him for what had happen to her dad. But he just tried to understand and tried to put in his mind that Videl is just not on herself.

**Days have passed but Videl seemed to be still blaming him for her dad's death. She never talked to him anymore. Then one unexpected day, Videl packed all her things and decided to leave and go back to her dad's place. She didn't stay there for long, hired a person to sell the house since Hercule gave all his properties to her. Then Videl went somewhere far and bought a house. **

** When Gohan finally found out about Videl moving to a far place, he took all his courage to come to her. Videl still was mad at him so when she saw him, she ordered her guards to put him to prison. **

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

**An Hour Later**

Gohan was put to prison. Videl used her power to do so. Gohan still couldn't believe Videl would do such things but he did. On the other side, Gohan didn't know that Videl is also getting hurt while he's suffering in prison…

'If you only know how much I'm suffering inside because of the situation…', Videl thought. 'My dad is really making me guilty…'

**Chi -chi was starting to get worried after a month of Gohan's disappearance. She had no idea that Gohan was put to prison by Videl who they adopted in their own house. **

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Two months later…

"Guards!", yelled Videl. "GAAAAAAAUUURDDDDDDS!"

"Yes Madam!", Replied the guards who were very exhausted.

"I'm ordering you to let our prisoner out!"

"Which one?"

"How many prisoners do we have!"

"One."

"Then who else am I to choose from huh?"

"Sorry."

"We'll too bad I can't find it in my heart to forgive you so pack all your bags because you're FIRED!"

"Pls. Madam, forgive me!" , cried the guard.

"I'll count to three and after that count, if I still can see your face, I'm going to put you in prison for a decade!"

"Pls."

"111111111111111111111111111!"

"Forgive me."

"222222222222222222222222222!"

****

The guard had no choice, he ran out of the room, packed all his stuff and left for good. Deep inside Videl, she feeling really guilty because the old Videl is dying every time she do things that she thinks her dad would like and one of them is to get away from Gohan, her first love.

************************************************************************

**Gohan was finally out of Videl's prison but before Gohan left the mansion, he asked one of the guards if he could go and talk to Videl…**

The guard agreed and brought him by the door of Videl's room. He knocked twice then opened the door, closed it. Gohan waited by the door, waiting for the guard to come out and let him in. After a couple of minutes, the guard came out of the room and let him in, then the guard left right after.

Gohan got inside the room, little bit scared and nervous. He's having double thoughts of how he should talk to the new Videl. After a while, Videl finally came out of the small room, not happy. It is like a person with no feelings.

"What do you want?", Videl asked suddenly as if she doesn't know who she's talking to.

"Ummmmm."

"What?"

"Ummmmm."

"You know what, I don't have all day here so pls. Speak up!"

"You know what Videl, you changed. I mean you CHANGED!"

"Thank you!"

"What happen to you Videl, I know that you don't like what you're doing."

"Who said so?"

"Maybe nobody did but I know it because we've been friends for at least a couple of months."

"Who are you to judge me, you have no right because you are nothing compared to me."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Simple. I'm rich and you're not, I'm powerful and you're not, and you're trash!"

"Maybe you're rich and I'm not, you're powerful and I'm not and maybe I'm trash but the way you're acting is worse than a trash. Look at you, I know that you don't like what you're doing but you're just doing so because you think that your dad will like it and that it will lessen your blame for yourself but come on, your dad is not here anymore. Move on Videl you don't have to lock yourself in this whole lie. All of us are here to love you, me, and our friends. You have to move forward Videl."

"Who said that I need you guys. Maybe you're right, I'm just doing this because I have to but it doesn't mean that, that."

Videl couldn't continue speaking so she just started crying…

"Gohan! Just leave me alone, I need some space!"

"You've had a lot of space. You even locked me in prison just to get that space right? So don't give me this excuse. All I want you to realize is that you have to move on Videl. We're always here to help you!

****

Gohan decided to leave while Videl kept crying….

'Gohan if you only know how much I'm suffering too…"

****

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

One month later…

It's been month, Gohan finally came back to the house and still not hearing anything about Videl. At Videl's palace, Videl is in her room crying and crying but every single day that have passed made her wounds heal little by little.

One unexpected morning, Videl got out of her room, got dressed and flew up to the sky. No one actually noticed because before she left, she ordered all her maids, guards, and everyone in the house to leave and have a vacation.

After half an hour of flying Videl finally got down. (guess where?) Of course by Gohan's place. She felt uneasy but she decided to go on. She finally got to the door and knocked. Goten opened the door and was very happy and surprised to see Videl so he ran up to her and hugged her real tight. Videl felt surprised too because after what she had done to this kid's brother, she never expected that he would still love her. The only thing she didn't know is that Gohan never told his family about what had happened to him when he was gone for a while. Goten started yelling and called his mom. 

Chi-chi was surprised too so she went to her and hugged her too. Videl was surprised too. She had no idea that Gohan never told them about her so she just acted normal.

"Videl!"

"Yes it's me!

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"Really??"

"We really missed you here especially Goten!"

"I really missed you Videl.", said Gotten a little bit shy.

"Awwww."

"Umm.."

"Videl, you wanna eat, I just finished cooking lunch."

"Oh no thanks!"

"Why?"

"I'm in a hurry. I'm sorry."

"Maybe next time right."

"Yes there's always a next time!"

"Yes Yes?"

"Umm Chi-chi, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure dear."

"Umm… where's Gohan at?"

"Oh Gohan? He's at the lake practicing."

"Thanks!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Lake**

Gohan had been practicing for quite a while now, since he was put to prison, it seemed like all his energy was taken away from him just like a snap. Suddenly he felt something unsual, something he hasn't felt for quite a while, something soft and comforting. It was Videl's hand caressing his soft cheeks. Gohan looked at her straight in the eye, she was crying. Gohan never seen her cry like this before, he felt that the old Videl came back to life… 


End file.
